Mimato History
by BohemianPigeon
Summary: MIMATO como el título indica. Una sencilla comedia romántica en donde el triángulo amoroso se vuelve cuadrado y nadie está contento. Remake de Mimato History historia publicada en mi otra cuenta que traigo a esta cuenta para continuarla :3


La secundaria Odaiba está repleta de gente nueva este año, y de gente no tan nueva también. Miles de estudiantes de intercambio se adherían como cinta al nuevo programa donde los aceptaba en sus instalaciones con ciertos "beneficios". Tal es el caso de Mimi Tachikawa, que, a pesar de haber nacido en Japón se fue a Estados Unidos. Su "beneficio" fue ser adelantada un año, lo cual significa que el estaría con la gente "no tan nueva".

La escuela poseía un adorable parque abarrotado de mesas y lugares en los cuales compartir la comida no resultase tan terrible.

—¡Matti! ¡Cariño! —se escuchaba a una pelirroja vociferar mientras corría hacia un rubio, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él se le colgó como si de una soga se tratase. —¿y si vamos por un helado? —le brillaban los ojos esperando que su ahora novio accediera.

—Lo siento, Sora... —la pelirroja ya se veía venir la negativa así que rodó los ojos, esperando que su enfado le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Falló. —tengo ensayo con la banda, ya sabes los chicos y yo...

—Sí, sí —Sora agitaba la mano para restarle importancia a lo que decía. —Tendré que decirle a Mimi que sea ella quien me acompañe.

—¿A Mimi? —Yamato frunció los labios, procurando no reír.

— Sip, ¿Por qué no la soportas?... Hasta donde yo sé, eran amigos... ¿No?

Yamato encogió los hombros y miró a otra parte. —Es como que se cree la reina del mundo, es todo.

—Hmm, ya veo... Bueno —dijo como si de repente se acordara que quería un helado. —adiós lindo, te amo —se puso de puntas para besarle la mejilla al rubio. Éste se limitó a asentir y sonreír forzadamente.

* * *

Ahora la pelirroja corría con energía hacia una castaña de ojos miel que se encontraba con los audífonos puestos.

—¡Meems! —gritó repetidas veces, más la castaña seguía inmersa en su música. La pelirroja siguió gritando hasta quedarse casi sin aire –al menos así lo percibió ella–

—Oh, hola Sora —dijo Mimi retirándose un auricular y plasmando una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro. —Luces muy cansada, ¿hacías ejercicio? —Mimi notó la condición de su amiga y ladeó la cabeza con inocencia.

—Sí, como sea... Quería pedirte que me acompañes a por un helado ¡Por fiiiiiiis! —y ahí va el puchero de Sora. Mimi se limitó a contener la risa tomándose unos segundos para responderle.

—Iré a casa de Tai más tarde, por algo que no entiende de física. —Sora sonrió con perversión.

—Ay ajá —Ambas rieron, pues sabían que el moreno tenía otras intenciones con Mimi. Era un don que ella tenía, podía sentir cuando alguien se sentía atraído por ella... ¡Nunca fallaba!... Bueno...

—Creo que podría resultar bien —dijo Mimi, Sora iba a replicar cuando Takeru apareció, así de la nada, y se abrazó a Mimi.

—¡Hermanita! ¡Creí que te habías perdido! ¡No lo hagas de nuevo! —el rubio fingía lloriquear como lo hace un niño pequeño cuando no encuentra a su mamá en el súper. Mimi no pudo evitar reír y revolvió el cabello del rubio.

—¿Hermanitos? —la ceja de Sora se arqueó desde que apareció el rubio.

—En efecto, a ella si la quieren como para hacerla parte de la familia —dijo Takeru intentando provocar a Sora. Lo logró.

—Ay por favor, no es como que yo quisiera... —se vio interrumpida por un maestro que la llamaba de lejos. Bufó, rodó los ojos. —Te veo después, Meems.

—¡Alguien está en problemas! —dijo T.K. Al tiempo que reía, Mimi no pudo evitarlo y también soltó risitas.

—¿Por qué no la soportas, T.K.?

—Desde que sale con mi hermano se ha vuelo una posesiva,, loca, enfermiza y celo... ¡Kari! ¡Hola! —Takeru pasó del enojo a la emoción en una fracción de segundo. Mimi soltó una risita.

—¡Meems! ¡T.K! ¿Qué tal están? —dijo Kari con evitente color en las mejillas.

—Hola Kari —Era lo único que podía decir el rubio.

—¡Uf! ¿No tienen calor? —Mimi agitaba la mano con el fin de reducir el bochorno que "sentía" —Iré a conseguir agua, ¿quieren una? ¿no? Vale, siéntense por allá —Ni siquiera dejó que ninguno contestara lo del agua y ya señalaba una banca rodeada de arbustos de gran altura, perfecta para cuando alguien necesitaba privacidad y se fue a toda prisa.

—Hola Kari —T.K. Estaba muy nervioso y la castaña solo se limitó a reír. La castaña lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó a donde había indicado Mimi.

* * *

—Misión cumplida —se dijo para sí Mimi, quien caminaba sin ninguna botella en sus manos.

—¿Así que andas de espía? —La voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y alzó la vista para toparse con un moreno que la miraba con ternura.

—Ah… —Mimi solo pudo reír.

—Solo bromeo —El moreno sonrió con dulzura y le tomó la mano a Mimi, ñesta se quedó ahí sin saber bien que hacer. —Necesito que me confirmes algo

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo con cierta preocupación en su voz. Los chicos no le producían esos nervios típicos, y menos Taichi a quien conocía desde niños.

—¿Me acompañas a un parque de diversiones? —sonrió el moreno— Kari irá con Daisuke y yo pensé que tú y yo… —Mimi le interrumpió.

—¿Qué Kari irá con quién? —casi lo gritó la castaña.

—Mimi, tranquila —el castaño soltó una risa —Es que no quiero que vaya T.K. y Daisuke se enteró y me lo pidió desde que supo

—¿Pero por qué T.K. No? —Mimi hizo un puchero. De pronto Tai se sintió terrible.

—Sucede que, si va T.K. es probable que vaya Matt, y si va Matt entonces carga con Sora y ésta seguramente se traerá consigo a sus amigas extrañas que juegan tenis y entonces ellas probablemente invitarán a los que juegan baloncesto y… —Mimi le interrumpió.

—Pensé que Yamato y tú eran amigos —Mimi había dejado de decirle Matt desde que se habían peleado.

—Lo somos, sin embargo… quiero estar solamente contigo —Tai estaba acercándose a la castaña. Era el momento perfecto para probar por primera vez sus labios, la electricidad le recorría el cuerpo y el nerviosismo le inundó la mente. Ya solo faltaban centímetros cuando…

— Hmm, ¿Meems? —La vocecita de Izzy resonó en la mente de Taichi por las siguientes tres horas. Mimi se apartó para mirar al pelirrojo, se había sonrojado.

—¿Sucede algo, Izzy? —Mimi jugaba con sus bucles intentando disimular el sonrojo.

—Sí, sucede que "superior Joe" como tú le llamas, está en la entrada y no le quieren dejar pasar

—Oh, iré con él enseguida Izzy, gracias —Mimi rió y se volteó para mirar a Tai. —¿Me esperas y después nos vamos?

—Seguro, princesa —Tai sonrió y Mimi se marchó corriendo con Izzy.

Superior Joe visitaba a Mimi cada quince días, ayudaba a Mimi con la carga de tarea y se la pasaban hablando de la vida de ambos, Joe sentía cosas por Mimi y esta lo sabía, simplemente no correspondía. Habló con los guardias que le cedieron la entrada y se pusieron ambos por los siguientes cuarenta minutos a realizar los trabajos pendientes de Mimi, ambos bromeaban sobre el otro y comían dulces. A Mimi le gustaba la compañía de Joe, era como si pudiera comportarse aniñada y él no iba a juzgarla. Esos cuarenta minutos Taichi esperó pacientemente.

* * *

Tai llevó a Mimi a la casa de este, se sorprendieron ambos cuando no encontraron a nadie en casa. Tai supuso que sus padres habrían tenido una reunión o algo por el estilo… Tai acomodó la sala a manera que ambos pudiesen estar sobre cojines en el suelo para realizar la tarea de física.

—Y entonces ya sabemos la diferencia de peso y masa, por lo que no podemos usar cualquiera en todos los problemas sino que tenemos que saber qué es lo que nos están pidiendo y… —un ronquido le interrumpió. —Taichi Yagami ¡levántate!

—Eh… sí, sí, peso es masa y se puede usar ambas —decía el castaño medio adormilado.

—¿Tanto te aburro? —dijo Mimi haciendo un puchero.

—Eh… no, Mimi ¿Cómo crees? Español me aburre —La castaña se rió después de rodar los ojos, Tai había logrado que la muchacha riera y se acercó a ella —Tú me encantas

—Tai… —Mimi sonrió, las cosas se iban dando y Mimi pensó que así debía de ser. —¿En serio?

—Súper en serio… —El moreno se acercó a la castaña y la rodeó de la cintura, acercándola a él. Ahora no había vocecitas que interrumpieran su momento especial… Se avalanzó con suavidad sobre ella recostándola en el suelo y le rozó los labios con los suyos, el contacto hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del moreno. Los labios de ambos se encontraban entrelazados, moviéndose con suavidad. La castaña se separó y se recostó en el pecho del moreno.

—Te quiero, Taichi. —dijo Mimi, porque en verdad lo quería. Tai sonrió y aunque Mimi no lo veía supo que sonreía, ambos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola muchachones! Patitos míos, por fin les traigo Mimato History ya que varias patitas (sí, les diré así) me lo pidieron :3 y pues, aquí está... Esta historia la había empezado en mi otra cuenta (que perdí por olvido de contraseña :c) Y aquí la tengo de nuevo, aunque aquí no la dejaré a dos capítulos y ya xD

Como notarán es una comedia romántica y ayñ, la verdad me gusta mucho porque desde que la inicié tenía ganas de enfrentar a Takeru con Sora porque, pues sí xD y ñlksjfklj

Los primeros dos capítulos serán casi iguales, a excepción de cosas que agrego o que retiro según siento la historia fluirá mejor, espero estos pequeños arreglos no les disgusten y sigan la bella historia :(


End file.
